Toa Vihagu
The Toa Vihagu is a team of nine Toa that came from the island of Erkelon. History Shortly after the First Voyage, the island's Protectors announced that, from the population of Erkelon, would rise a team of Toa, one from each of the island's subkingdoms, that would rid the islanders' initial homelands of The Malevolent. For 93 years after the prophecy was made, no further word was given, but seven years before the events of Awakening, two Matoran, Zerkah and Drainu, became Masters of Fire and Stone, respectively. After this, it took five more years before Shaju became the Master of Water. However, quickly after this, Saidon became Master of Earth, and Ayen and Makaen became masters of Jungle and Ice. Although the prophecy originally foretold a six-team Toa Vihagu, three additional members joined -- Mokatu unexpectedly became a second representative of the Jungle kingdom, representing the element of wind, and two stranger Toa, Jetera and Therina, arrived on Erkelon and became members of the team. Combined with Makaen's questionable membership in the Vihagu, as she only part times joins the team, and the ultimate number of Toa in the team is typically eight. Although the Toa Vihagu have been training ever since they used their powers, they have thus far only had three active missions. In the first, a large faction of them (but not all of them) went to assist in the defense of a nearby island. The second is when The Malevolent invaded Erkelon itself, the Vihagu replused them with the aid of the island's Matoran populace. Their third mission took place as part of a coalition of Matoran and Toa attempting to retake the island of Talis, which is portrayed in Power. Constituents *Zerkah: Team leader and offensive agent. Typically seen in the first line of combat, although Zerkah is also the team's best sniper. *Ayen: Team deputy leader, Ayen could be considered the real director of the Vihagu, as her plan-based lifestyle is more suited to directing a team than Zerkah's emotion-driven style. Ayen is also the team healer. *Therina: Technically restricted to a supporting role, Therina's budding relationship with Zerkah has led to her being a de facto deputy to him. Her skill with the element of "spirit" leads to her playing a supporting role in combat, including boosting her allies' elemental power and mind-controlling enemies. *Drainu: One of the smarter members of the Vihagu, Drainu is one of the team's tacticians. Although he is a strong offensive fighter, he claims to be best suited to a defensive style. *Shaju: Given an offensive role in the team's lineup, although his combat style is a mix of offense and defense. Shaju could also be considered the backbone of the team, as his calm demeanor and impressive size seems to hearten those around him. *Mokatu: Given a position as ranged support, and his equipment choice reflects this role. However, Mokatu is also prone to give up this position and go on a solo offensive mission without prior notice. *Saidon: The Toa Vihagu's premier swordfighter, Saidon is technically a supporting role. Instead of leading offense against multiple foes, he will usually pair off against a powerful sword-wielding opponent. He can also play a strong ranged support role. *Jetera: One of the more curious roles within the Toa Vihagu. As Jetera arrived on the island of Erkelon without any knowledge of elemental power, he is not a strong offensive player nor a good shot, but is competent with defense. He is also trained as a tactician and espionage agent, and has some prowess as a swordfighter. *Makaen: Although currently not a part of the Toa Vihagu's lineup, Makaen occasionally allies with the Vihagu. Her fighting style is focused on defending herself and rather than alongside others, so she is usually left to determine her own strategy. Notes *All the members of the Toa Vihagu are based on people that Stormjay Rider knows in real life. Things that pertain to the real-life inspirations are used in aspects of the Toa's elements, appearance, and role in the team. Category:Spirit Shadows Category:Toa Teams